


Thorsday at the Movies and in Bed

by ChampagneSly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Avengers are everywhere, Crack, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for toofamiliar, who asked for Denmark getting jealous over Norway’s “interest” in The Avenger’s Thor (Chris Hemsworth is so hot, Norge can hardly be blamed.)</p><p>Silliness ensues, mostly at Denmark’s expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorsday at the Movies and in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toofamiliar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toofamiliar).



All things considered, Denmark found the movie pretty damned entertaining. Sure, he could count the things this Whedon guy got *right* about Norse mythology on one hand, but the writing was snappy and the action had just enough explosions and ass-kicking to make the price of entry well worth it. That alone would have been enough to earn _The Avengers_ two enthusiastic thumbs up, but the unexpected experience of having Norge all up in his business through the last hour and twenty minutes earned the American smash and crash hero flick a gold-star, AAA rating.

At first, it had been nothing more than cold fingers sliding up and down his left arm, nails skating over the curve of his biceps. He kept waiting for the pinch followed by the bland demand that Denmark buy him popcorn, but Norge was entirely entranced by the screen. It had been so cute  hear Norway’s little gasp of surprise when Thor had finally shown up, with his cheesy hair and crazy looking hammer, that Denmark had been unable to resist kissing Norway breathless, though it had been a little disconcerting to find that Norway had apparently kept his eyes open throughout the kiss. And even though Norge had shushed him when he’d tried to point out some of the more hilarious idiosyncrasies, he’d also left off rubbing his arm to start squeezing Denmark’s thigh, hand inching up further and further as the onscreen action got more intense.

Though it surprised him that Norway was being so handsy without provocation (usually this kind of public groping required some Germany-induced jealousy) Denmark was totally game for a little fun in the darkest part of the theater. He’d tried to get Norway to kiss him, but was met only with a sharp glare that immediately returned to the screen, where the Hollywood interpretation of Thor was staring blankly at his hammer. Denmark considered pouting at the rebuff in the ten seconds before Norway dug his fingers into the inside of his thigh and arched his neck invitingly.  Instead, he pressed his smile to Norway’s throat and licked his jaw, watching him watch the movie while lovely Norwegian fingers alternated between caressing his leg and his arm.

It was so awesome when Norway couldn’t resist keeping his hands to himself, Denmark thought happily, nuzzling away at the pale expanse of Norway’s skin, already thinking of all the nasty things he was going to suggest as soon as Norway let him speak again.

By the time the credits rolled and he’d asked his date, “What the fuck is shwarma?”, Norway had two impressive red love bites on his neck courtesy of Denmark’s enthusiasm and Denmark had cock hard enough to strain the zip of his pants thanks to Norway’s long tease. 

“Home?” Denmark asked, already dragging a dazed looking Norway up from his seat, needing to get his movie tempter on the nearest flat surface as soon as possible. Norway resisted for a moment, still staring forlornly at the the now darkened screen until Denmark laced their fingers together and pulled him close, murmuring, “Hey, if you’re good I promise I’ll take you to see it again.”

“As if I need you to take me a to a movie,” Norway answered coolly, “But yes, home.”

Denmark looked over his shoulder, and, finding no one watching, kissed the cruel line of Norway’s mouth and pressed his palm flat against the hard line at the front of Norge’s pants, just to remind him that he wasn’t the one that started this little tease.

All he’d done was bought the tickets and then gone along on Norway’s ride. He could hardly be faulted for being so damned irresistible, right?

~~

Much to Denmark’s delight, he remained irresistible to Norway’s greedy hands and hot, vicious little mouth even outside the theater, when they were home and in his bed, naked and sweaty without any action but that which they made. Oh, sure, sex with Norge always entailed its fair share of kicking, scratching, biting, and some amazing explosions of the lust-induced variety, but Denmark had to say he preferred their action that of the big screen.

Especially tonight, when Norway had taken their game to that special place he usually reserved for post-Olympics gloating, tasting Denmark from head to toe and lavishing him with unusual attention. Denmark, being a generous and kind man, was more than happy to roll with Norway’s flow, groaning as Norway sunk his teeth into his bicep for the seventh time. Denmark was starting to wonder if Norge had picked up a kink for his arms in the week since they’d last fucked, and then decided he really didn’t care if he had to wear long sleeves for the rest of eternity if Norge kept on riding him like that.

“God, so good, so filthy and hot,” Denmark said, hands splayed over Norway’s waist as he rocked his hips up and down and side to side, letting Denmark’s cock slide in and out. Norway squeezed around him and shimmied a little, eyes fluttering shut as he forced Denmark to hit the sweet spot over and over again, apparently trying to drive them both wild. Denmark panted and tried to keep up, feeling as though his back was going to arch right off the bed if Norway kept fucking him this way, all wild and relentless. “Fuck, what’s gotten into you tonight?”

“God, god,” Norway answered breathlessly, biting the lip that Denmark had stained red with his kisses and white when Norway had gone to his knees in the hallway before they’d even made it to bed. Norway’s eyes fluttered shut and Denmark wanted to lick the sweat that was beading on his forehead, wanted to flip him over and hold him close and fuck him hard, intending to do just that when Norway surprised him by coming all over his chest and sighing:

“Thor!”

THOR?!

THOR?!

Denmark barely had an opportunity to properly register his outrage and his searing, sudden jealousy through the rush of his orgasm, brought on by the hot, tight clench of his beautiful betrayer’s body and the touch of a traitorous tongue in his mouth.

It was only after, when Norway kept tracing his fingers over the handiwork he’d scattered over Denmark’s arms that Denmark had enough wherewithal to huff noisily and promptly remove himself from Norway’s embrace, casting only a single hurt and mournful glance in Norge’s Thor-loving direction.

“Where are you going, Idiot?” Norway asked, voice rich that lazy well-fucked tone Denmark usually really liked.

When it was because of him, not some tarted up version of a great Norse god that wouldn’t know Asgard from a horse’s ass.

Denmark needed a drink. Right now. Far away from Norway and his….crush.

“I need a drink,” Denmark mumbled, fumbling for his pants and wiping Norway’s bitter betrayal from his chest with one of Norway’s socks in tiny moment of vengeance. He could feel Norway’s stare on his back, could almost picture annoyance melting into confusion and finally onto feigned disinterest. 

“Now?” Norway muttered and Denmark could hear him shuffling under the sheets, “I thought we were…busy.”

“WE weren’t busy,” Denmark growled as he turned on his heel and tossed the dirty sock at Norway’s too pretty face, “You were busy with your new lover THOR.’

To his horror, Norway actually blushed. BLUSHED. Something that happened like three times a century and almost always when Iceland did something Norway thought was cute. Very, very rarely for Denmark.

“Sit down, Idiot,” Norway mumbled, reaching out a hand that Denmark scorned with a lofty glare stolen from his lover’s repertoire. Norway took that hand and covered his face, shaking his head as he asked, “Did I really say that out loud?”

“You’re damn right you did,” Denmark groused, feeling rather silly standing in his bedroom with his pants half on and his heart in his throat because Norway had said someone else’s name in bed. “No wonder you were all over me at the theater. You were thinking about HIM!”

“Calm down,” Norway said coolly, dropping his hand to crawl over the destruction they’d wrought on his covers, “It is not as bad as all that.”

“No?” Denmark retorted righteously, “How would you like it if I shouted OH HAWKEYE HIT ME WITH YOUR ARROW!”

“Ridiculous,” Norway scoffed and before Denmark could protest, there were clever and evil fingers in his belt-loops dragging him back down to the bed. Denmark turned his face away while Norway climbed back into his lap, holding him place with those wicked thighs. “Look at me.”

Denmark crossed his arms-that were not-Thor’s-arms over his chest and deliberately stared at the wall.

“Denmark,” Norway said, cheating like the little beast that was by letting his voice slip into the smoke and honey softness Denmark couldn’t resist. “It would be entirely foolish of you to call me Hawkeye. We look nothing alike.”

Slowly, Denmark rolled his head to meet Norway’s amused and maybe even a little contrite gaze, letting the pieces come together. Unwilling to be entirely appeased by such a half-assed explanation, he pressed, “And….”

Norway rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers over Denmark’s chest, muttering lowly, “And you may bear a certain resemblance to someone who shall remain nameless. Though he is, of course, much better looking.”

“Goddamn it, Norge,” Denmark groused, uncertain of whether to be flattered or insulted, which was par for the course when it came to his prickly love, “Were you or weren’t you getting off to thoughts of another guy?”

“Idiot,” Norway said, pinching his nipple and bending down so close Denmark could feel his breath, “Do I really have to explain it to you?”

Denmark narrowed his eyes and peered at Norway, astonished to find that not only was he still blushing, but he was getting hard against Denmark’s thigh. “I think you had better, Norge.”

“I was…imagining. Recasting the movie, if you will,” Norway confessed quietly, hips already staring to roll, impossibly stirring Denmark’s lust.

Denmark stayed silent for a moment, as Norway’s words tumbled through a mind that still echoed with “Thor” and his hands made their way back to Norway’s waist. The realization snapped through the clouds of jealousy and despair like the crazy lightening that killed all those weird looking aliens, making it all suddenly very clear.

Denmark smirked, pushing forward with all his might to trap Norway beneath the span of his arms and the bow of his chest, punishing him with kisses and the grip of his fingers around thin wrists. He broke from the kiss to lick the wetness from Norway’s lips until blue eyes looked at him once more.

“Hey, babe,” Denmark murmured, flexing each arm just to watch Norway’s eyes go wide, “Next time you want to role play, at least let me in on the game.”

“That spoils all the fun,” Norway teased wrapping his legs around Denmark’s back and pulling down, “But I’m willing to play around round if you are, Thor.”

“Just let me get my hammer.”


End file.
